


Confessions

by itreads



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itreads/pseuds/itreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tells Minho about what he did to their best friend, but Minho's reaction is... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So... I felt like writing a bit of Thominho. Just a quick little story, not much.

"Minho? Minho! Wake up!"

I was awoken by a voice that had become so familiar to me in the past year. We had gone through so much together - the Maze, the Trials, what happened to Newt... I felt my heart contract at the thought of my best friend still out there, as mad as a hatter. He would never have wanted it that way - no one would. I wouldn't actually be surprised if he had found a gun and-

"Minho! Please wake up!" The terror in his voice brought me to my senses.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it another nightmare? If you want, you can come and cuddle up to Big Daddy." I said it in a sarcastic tone, but i wasn't joking. My feelings for the boy had grown and grown, and soon I would have to do something to ease the tension. I would give nearly anything to cuddle up to him.

"Oh, Minho." Thomas sighed shakily. "Minho, I think it's time I told you something. Something that's been on my mind a lot lately."

I was suprised. I knew he couldn't mean that, I kept my hopes down, but still, if he was... I mean, could this be...?

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" he asked.

"Is Brenda's snoring bothering you?" I joked. "Good that. I'm glad it's not just me!"

"Minho, that's not what I meant." he said. "I  
mean, this is a secret that I've never told anyone, and I don't want it reaching the wrong ears."

"Sure," I said, already lacing my boots.

We walked for a few minutes, until we reached a grove of trees. Thomas turned to look at me, or at least I think he did - it was too dark to be sure.

"I know that you really don't want to talk about this," he started. "But... I need to tell someone, and I- I think you are the only one who wouldn't kill me when you heard."

"Thomas." I said. "Talk. Now. Worry about the concequences later."

"Okay. This is about Newt." He paused for a few seconds, maybe expecting me to say something, maybe just to hold back the tears which I could tell were coming. "Minho... He asked me... He told me to... He would have... I didn't want to..."

"Spit it out!" I said, encouraging him.

Suddenly, he didn't care about the tears, about who heard him.

"I killed him!" he sobbed. "He gave me the gun and I pulled the trigger! He asked me to, but I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, and then he threatened to kill me and then do it himself, and I wanted to save him, but he pushed the gun into my hand and I held it to his head, I didn't look, I couldn't, I had to run away, Minho!" I waited until he was done, and then I took a deep breath. I knew that Newt would die, of course I did. I just didn't expect Thomas to be involved. I wasn't angry with him - after all, I probably would have done the same. If there's one thing I know, it's that you can't negotiate with a crank. 

I felt a hollowness start to expand in my chest. I didn't want to cry and make Thomas feel worse, so I bit my tongue, so hard that I could taste blood.

"Well?" Thomas asked. "I know I deserve it, so just get it over and done with. He was your best friend, I understand. I'm so sorry, Minho. I tried to make it as quick and painless as possible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Please," I whispered through the silent tears that had escaped despite my efforts. "Please stop. Don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Newt had the Flare, and he excepted his fate, facing death instead of madness. You gave him a gift, what he wanted. Don't be sorry. Be happy that your sissy ass is still here."

"You- you're not... Mad? Annoyed? Angry?" he asked uncertainly. "I... I killed your best friend."

"And?" I said. "If you didn't then nature would have. Isn't it better to end his suffering sooner rather than later? Besides, I would probably have done the same thing."

"Thanks, Minho," he said. "I'm so glad that I have a friend like you."

There were a few moments of silence between us. Then, I took a step forward. And another one. And another, and another, until I was right next to Thomas. I awkwardly stuck my arms out and wrapped them round him. Thankfully, he didn't flinch away, in fact, he leant into me. I knew it probably meant nothing to him, but it meant so much to me that it didn't matter what he thought.

We stayed that way for a while, in each other's arms. We were both crying, my tears collecting in his hair. I didn't want to ruin the moment at all, but I did feel like now was the best time to tell him what had been on my mind lately.

"Thomas?" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think you need to know something about me, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Thomas, I- I think I might be gay."

"Oh my gosh," he stepped away from me quickly.

"Umm... Yeah..."

"Really?"

"No, Thomas, not really. That's why I ruined our perfect moment with a stupid statement." When he gave me a confused look, I explained. "Of course I am! Is that okay? Do you have a problem with it?"

I was expecting... Well, I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what happened. He stepped forward, closing the gap in betwen us, and raised his lips to mine.

Explosion. The world around us fell away, it was just me and him, him and me. The kiss started off softly, but quickly became more passionate and demanding. His lips tasted of sweat, but I didn't care. Eyes closed, I opened my lips a little, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. Groaning, he lifted his hands to my hair and tangled them there. I found my hands involuntarily making their way down his spine to the small of his back. He tugged on my hair. I held onto him tighter. He nibbled on my lip. I made a noise that I had never made before.

We started to move. Soon, my back was pressed against a tree. Still kissing him, I lifted the hem of Thomas' shirt up slightly, my bare hands touching his bare skin. It sent heated shivers through my whole body. I lifted his shirt higher and higher, crumpling it as I went. It ended up as just a ball of fabric in my hand.

Thomas carefully removed his sweaty hands from my hair and started to do the same with my shirt. The feel of his cold hands against my hot skin was almost too much to bare, but I still carried on, persistant and passionate.

Suddenly, a twig snapped from a few metres away that had us springing apart with shock, shock at the sound and shock at what we'd done. There was no way I would ever regret it, and judging by the emotion Thomas had put into it, I doubted he would either.

We both turned around to see what the source of the noise was, grinning like maniacs. Standing there was Brenda, fully clothed. I hadn't realised how light it was, I was... A little bit busy.

She was looking at us with an expression of mixed horror and disgust, the look that most people aquire when they walk in on a couple kissing as passionately as we were. She looked from Thomas to me, and back to Thomas again.

Swallowing hard, she said, "I, um, just came to tell you that, um, breakfast is nearly ready." And then she ran off without a single look behind her.

"We should do that again, sometime," I said to Thomas. "It was fun."

"It was... Amazing!" Thomas replied, still a little breathless, despite his former job as a Runner. He stepped closer, and we kissed for a few more minutes, until I finally said, "We really should go." And we did, walking away with huge grins plastered to our faces and our sweaty fingers interlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Feel free to comment.


End file.
